Talk:Pune
Should we start with the vision stated in the CDP? Sanskriti 13:06, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Sanskriti I think this could be a good starting point- --Anupam 13:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) What should be the Pune "brand" Someone just added Pune as "pensioners' paradise" (anonymous, please sign up!). However this conjures up a vision of a sleepy town, not a city on the move, young, vibrant and dynamic (although I know some pensioners who are very youthful!). We attended a talk by London mayor, Ken Livingstone a while ago and saw this slick presentation of what they wanted the London "brand" to be. (I'll try and upload content if I find it). Are we ok with the usual taglines, oxford of the east, detroit of the east and what not? What do others think? Ranjit.gadgil 06:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Vision for Pune Do you have a non pdf version of the CDP from where one could cut paste the starter text for several pages on this wiki Sanskriti 13:33, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Sanskriti DfP placement I think we should move the DfP link up again, as it links to a wiki site ... and may possibly be the place where lots of discussions will take place ...but we could wait and watch and see how it evolves. Sanskriti 10:13, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sanskriti Traffic and Transportation I could not acces Traffic & Transportation. Sudhir Jatar The page had not yet been created. I have now created a stub page. People can add to it whatever they feel is relevant. New pages, sub-pages can be created. That is the basic idea of a "wiki". Some standard guidelines may be followed. I found this link Wiki Good Practice. Also see . Environment Status Report 2008 Wondering if the information in the entire ESR 2008 could be cut up and pasted in the relevant sections of this wiki .. that would be a good starting point to develop text and information for this wiki, and if it gets modified/ edited/ added to, this wiki will be a good source of stuff for the ESR 2009. Sanskriti 14:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC)Sanskriti Starting of new revolution ....... Just happy with that..... and want to do some thing.... Test Everyone should know about Right To Information procedure..........so they can use that....... How to file a Right To Information (RTI) pettition? we should provide all detail . how to file RTI? What is covered in RTI? I also need information about RTI. No harm in having the information or links to such information which already exists on the web. It may be more interesting to have people post the details about what RTIs they have filed and a summary of information received. By the way, please do also sign up as a user. Thanks. Ranjit.gadgil 18:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) RTI Library Activists should preferably start posting copies of their RTIs filed and the responses thereto. A 'Library ' could be constructed with categories / slots for filing copies of RTIs ( and responses)in this wiki. Since most of the RTIs deal with PMC, would it be possible for PMC to upload all RTIs received and their replies onto the PMC website which links into the RTI library on this wiki ? Buddha id 16:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I have a Power point presentation and a template (word document) for an RTI application which I have prepared based on an RTI handbook that I received from the 'Assam Administrative Staff College'. The guide has a lot of details and FAQs related to RTI. Any idea how I can upload these so that they appear as links under the RTI library section. I have the ppt uploaded in my googlepages account. Do I just post a link to that or is there a repository within gwiki? Audipen 07:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Audipen - No one seems to have as yet created a repository of general FAQs on RTI, and perhaps a generic wiki or an RTI specific wiki would be good for that. For the Pune wiki, I think it would be good if you post a reference to your googledoc along with a couple of lines describing the material on the link. If you have some Pune-specific info obtained through RTI or the RTI processes here then do post those here Sanskriti 14:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC)Sanskriti Can we use FM radio channels to promote this(Wiki Pune) initiative As FM radio channels becoming strong and popular if we can use this media to promote Wiki Pune Swapnil 13:36, 01 Sept 2008 (UTC) :There is no budget that I'm aware of for advertising from Wikia, but feel free to spread the word. Chadlupkes 15:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I think this is a very good idea, the word can be spread very well through the buzzing Fm Radio channels.. It will definitely reach out to a lot of people... Medha 05:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Roads of pune I really face a lot of problem while driving due to congetion and pits on roads . Vishwakarma.mukesh26 06:13, 4 September 2008 (UTC)mukesh :What agency manages the projects to repave the roads you drive on? We don't need a catalog of the roads themselves, that's more appropriate for Wikipedia. But getting an understanding of how the government agencies work so we can focus activist work on getting those agencies the resources they need to make the roads drivable is a good project for Giki. Chadlupkes 13:43, 4 September 2008 (UTC) i think Pune has the worst roads... and its not just the roads... its pretty much evrything on them....the bikes,cycles,cars, busses, trucks, bullock carts, cows, buffaloes etc. all trying to get someplace using a road thats too narrow for anything more than a single bus going oneway. something should seriously be done about that. cows and buffaloes should be banned from walking,standing,sitting,shitting,urinating,etc. on the road. its just plain disgusting. if people really love and "respect" these animals the way they claim they do, they should put them on a farm or meadow where they belong... not on a busy street. Karcarest 16:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Pune Airport Pune airpost is too crowded Visarjan Map? Where is the map of the Visarjan Routes that Pune Mirror uploaded ? Brigsi 12:32, 13 September 2008 (UTC) --->>> Never mind, i found it and put it on the main page. Brigsi 05:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Pune wiki evolution This section is just a sort of brief ongoing journal for recording how this Pune wiki giki is evolving. Ranjit set up the Pune page on 16 July 2008, after Anupam mentioned that this platform was available for citizens to contibute their information at a meeting of the PCEF to develop content for the Environment Status Report. As CIO, Anupam called a meeting of the PCEF and other citizens and groups on 8 Aug and 20 Aug to discuss how officials and citizens may be able to use this site, what type of content etc (notes on this wiki's Environment Status Report Talk page). People felt that training is needed. Seed Infotech, Zensar and BVIEER volunteered to provide space. Training events are being held (see Wiki Training page linking from Pune wiki main page) on Sundays. Anupam has been in touch with Wikia home to check whether some statistics on usage could be made available. As of early Sept, there are over 2000 visits every week, and wiki watchers are interested what has led to such a lot of activity. Users are interested that we can conduct discussions over this wiki -for example the Thinking About Traffic page. There are 57 pages in the Category Pune on 15 Sep 2008. There has been media coverage on the Pune wiki in the print as well as the radio. Please add as we go along. Sanskriti 08:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC)Sanskriti MP/MLA watch Should we have a page to track the progress of the elected MPs or MLAs with reference to their electoral promises? I have saved the election manifestos of the current MP for Pune Lok Sabha constituency Shri Suresh Kalmadi. Any suggestions/advice as to how to go about gathering information on the progress so far? Salilb 08:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I think one should. For starters create the page with the manifesto and we'll see how to assess the progress thus far.--Ranjit.gadgil 13:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :I've created a page here: Pune Lok Sabha Constituency. We'll need inputs on the 'Status' field. Salilb 09:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Any Idea on how surveillance of the Hills can be done? eg. the Hanuman Tekdi. Can the PMC + Forest Department be asked to duplicate their efforts on Sinhagad. Pavan.